La próxima maestra del agua
by Yami no ojo
Summary: Han pasado mil años desde la gran guerra de las cuatro naciones, ahora el reino tierra se ha alzado, oprimiendo a las demás naciones, una nueva avatar ha nacido y junto a mis hermanos y amigos acabaremos con la guerra... Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**Bien, ustedes ya me conocen, esta no es mi primera historia de Avatar, esta historia es la ultima que escribo de esta saga, espero les guste**

 **y bueno aprovecho para hacer el disclaimer:**

 ** _Avatar no me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Nickelodeon, yo solo me he dedicado a escribir una historia en mis ratos de ociosidades,_**

 ** _lo único que me pertenece es esta historia y mis OC, de no ser así entonces no estaría metida en fanfiction sino mas bien trabajando en el canal y Zumo no hubiese terminado con Mal..._**

 **Bueno ya lo dije y no lo pienso volver a repetir, creanme... Una cosa mas, no es necesario que lean las precuelas para entender este fic en si, pero si es recomendable, esta historia**

 **va a contener algunos aspectos y referencias a la leyenda de Korra mas no va a tener en cuenta todo lo sucedido allí, es un semi AU y bueno sin nada mas que decir los dejo ¡a leer!**


	2. El inicio

_**Libro 1: Fuego.**_

Tribu agua suroeste...

Bajo la sombra de un árbol, una joven se encontraba entrenando, miro el cielo, estaba soleado, fruncido el ceño, aquello no le gustaba, ella prefería el frío.

En eso escucho que alguien la llamaba, volteo a ver y se encontró con una niña pelirroja que iba corriendo hacia ella.

— Minako... ¿que sucede?

— Charlie-san los señores del consejo la buscan

La mayor asintió

— gracias Minako —empezo a correr

En la nación del fuego...

Unos jóvenes se encontraban saliendo de clases, rumbo a un puesto de comida, pronto caería la noche y la tensión se podía sentir en el ambiente.

— ya Azula, calmate

— ¡no puedo! ¡¿como quieres que me calme?!

— Azula, Mizuki tiene razón, con alterarte no vas a conseguir nada

— callate Zuko —dijo la menor asesinándolo con la mirada

Ante la discusión de los hermanos la chica de ojos plata negó con la cabeza, esos dos no tenían solución.

— inmaduros... —murmuro un joven idéntico a Zuko de ojos fríos y hasta cierto punto vacios

— amargado... —contraataco el susodicho

— oigan ya basta, en serio

La chica de ojos plata suspiro y dirigió su mirada al cielo que ya estaba tomando tonalidades naranja.

— ¿como creen que acabe todo esto?

— no lo se —dijo Zuko poniéndose serio— el reino tierra ha estado atacando las distintas tribu agua, quieren al avatar y si nosotros no lo hallamos primero quien sabe que pase

En eso un teléfono sonó

— ¿aló? —contesto el de ojos fríos— ¿que sucede madre?

Los demás lo veían con espectecion

— si, iremos enseguida —corto la llamada y viendo al resto dijo— vámonos, ha surgido algo importante, nuestra madre nos necesita

En el palacio...

— lady Hinokaze debemos preparar las tropas, el reino tierra ya ha tomado el control sobre gran parte de las tribus agua

— lo se, dime ¿como van los informes de las tribus que aun se encuentran libres?

— han tenido una gran resistencia y han aguantado los ataques lo suficiente como para enviar apoyo

La mujer asintió

— ¿y que me dices de esa chica?

— ya me enviaron los reportes, al parecer es el avatar pero... La joven no sabe usar los demás elementos

— ya la entrenaremos

El hombre suspiro

— ¿que sucede Tsurai? —pregunto la mujer al ver como el asistente titubeaba

— pues... Es que ¿como podemos estar seguros de que esa chica de verdad sea el avatar? Es decir, no sabe usar los otros elementos y...

— ¡Tsurai! Que no se te olvide que uno de mis antepasados fue el avatar Aang y al igual que esa chica tuvo que aprender a manejar los demás elementos y sin embargo logro detener la guerra

— lo se mi lady, disculpe, no volverá a suceder

En eso llegaron los jóvenes.

— madre

— hijos, que bueno que llegaron... —volteo a ver a la joven ojiplata— Mizuki que bueno verte

— gracias lady Hinokaze, igual me alegro de verla...

En otra parte...

Una joven se encontraba volando sobre un gran pez-dragon de al menos dos metros, de ojos dorados y escamas blancas, la joven se encontraba enfurecida, nada mas horas antes la aldea donde vivía, su amada tribu, había sido atacada por unos soldados del reino tierra, intento defenderlos, ¡por su honor que lo intento! Pero al final no pudo hacer nada, en la aldea habian muy pocos maestros agua y lo cierto es que ante todo un ejercito nada pudieron hacer.

Miro el cielo y suspiro, ya estaba atardeciendo, aun quedaba al menos un día de viaje, tenia que llegar a la nación del fuego, buscaría ayuda, entrenaría duro y los derrotaría... A todos.

Dio un ultimo vistazo al cielo y suspiro, iba a ser un largo camino por recorrer.

* * *

 **¿saben? Se supone que este capitulo lo hija a subir hace unos días pero me quede sin internet y bueno...**

 **Pero en fin, aquí esta el capitulo, corto pero cumplido, denme sus opiniones, tratare de hacer el próximo mas largo, ¡ah! Y se me olvido decirles, jejeje... Hinoaki, ese chico... Para este fic decidí dividir la personalidad de Zuko en dos, es decir, el lado bueno y el malo y de allí nació este chico y bueno aquí Zuko y su gemelito tienen 17 años (Hinoaki es mayor que el) y como se imaginaran, no tienen cicatriz, en fin, yo me tengo que ir, cualquier pregunta no duden y pongan review jejeje, besos.**

 **Sayonara...**


	3. Aliados

**2: Aliados**

* * *

— ¡al fin llegamos Ringo! —exclamo una joven sumamente alegria animal rugió— ahora... ¿por donde empezamos?

Escuela secundaria de la nación del fuego...

—¡Zuko! —gritaba una joven corriendo hasta el muchacho

— ¿Mizuki? ¿que ocurre?

— es que Azula y yo vamos a ir a la plaza esta tarde ¿tu... Quieres venir? —pregunto la chica totalmente roja

— claro ojitos de plata —sonrio el muchacho

Por otro pasillo un joven se encontraba alistándose para poder irse de la "cárcel" a la que estaba confinado, o sease la escuela...

— hola Hinoaki... —dijo una cantarina voz femenina a su lado

— Mal... —se frotó el puente de la nariz— ¿que quieres?

— oh vamos, no seas así...

— ¿y que quieres? ¿que brinque de alegría? —dijo con sarcasmo

— sabes que lo de Kenji no fue en serio

El la fulminó con la mirada, aquello no le causaba gracia, sin mas se dio la vuelta y se fue, no estaba de humor...

Mas tarde...

En una plaza una joven caminaba con un mapa en las manos y un dragón tras ella, estaba de mal humor, acababan de intentar robarle y termino agarrándose a golpes con el sujeto.

Llevaba un par de horas intentando llegar al lugar indicado por los jefes de la tribu, cosa que no ayudaba a su humor, con algo de suerte lo hallaría antes que anocheciera, volvió a suspirar, estaba agotada, pero no podía rendirse, tenia trabajo que hacer...

Por otra parte...

— Mizuki ¿y los chicos?

— Zuko viene en camino... Hinoaki no se...

La maestra fuego meneo la cabeza a modo negativo, nunca cambiarían.

Fijo su vista en su amiga y suspiro,iba a decir algo cuando una voz la distrajo.

— ¡chicas!

— ahí viene Zuko

— vaya, hasta que llegas ¿y Hinoaki?

— callaré Azula —contesto el chico— no tengo idea de donde este el idiota

— ¡Zuko! —le reprocho la maestra agua

— ¿que? —este fingió inocencia

— idiota, escucho la voz de su gemelo a sus espaldas

— oye Hinoaki —interrumpio Azula— ¿y tu por que tardaste?

— por nada importante—dirigio su vista hasta una chica que a simple vista, se veía enojada, sonrió de lado empujando a su hermano al frente— saluda hermanito

— ¿eh? ¿a que te refieres...? —se vio interrumpido al sentir una fuerte bofetada

— ¡tú! ¡estupido idiota! —frente a el se encontraba una enfurecida Charlie, la cual se encontraba totalmente roja de ira

— ¡alto! —interrumpio Azula— ¿se puede saber por que golpeas a mi hermano?

— ¿es tu hermano? —la morena alzo una ceja— como te compadezco, tu hermano es un idiota

Azula y Mizuki dirigieron su vista al gemelo mayor, siempre era lo mismo, definitivamente no tenían remedio.

— lo siento linda pero sea lo que sea que te haya pasado el es inocente, el culpable de tu enojo es mi otro hermano

— si, mi gemelo —agrego Zuko

Hinoaki fruncido el ceño, aunque seguía con su sonrisa burlona

— delatora... —murmuro

La chica se puso totalmente roja de vergüenza, se dio una palm face para, acto seguido darle una mirada asesina al mayor... Oh, es que ya vería ¡iba a sufrir! Ringo gruño aterrizando junto a ella, gruñendo al ver el humor de su dueña por culpa del estúpido humano.

— ¡wow! ¡¿que es eso?!

— no es eso, es un pez-dragón y se llama Ringo —aclaro la chica viendo a los demás, iba a decir algo cuando unos gritos llamaron su atención

— ¡sus majestades!


	4. Retos

Un silencio sepulcral inundo el ambiente a la vez que el rostro de la joven morena se contraía en una mueca de ira.

— ¡tú!

Las otras dos chicas corrieron a sujetarla antes de que le cayera encima al pobre hombre

— ¡calmate!

— ¡¿que me calme?! ¡este tipo nos dejo a nuestra suerte!

— ¡basta! Alguien que me explique ¿que esta sucediendo? -dijo Zuko

— nada, solo son asuntos entre este idiota y yo -dijo sonriendo de lado

— torpes... -murmuro Hinoaki

El consejero río nervioso viendo a los jóvenes frente a el, por lo que rápidamente decidió cambiar de tema.

— jóvenes, he venido a informarles que Lady Hinokaze necesita verlos con urgencia -se giro a la morena- señorita venga con nosotros, creo que sera buena idea que hable con la reina...

— tsk, como sea

.

En el despacho de la gobernante se encontraban todos reunidos, la reina les explicaba lo sucedido en algunas aldeas de las tribus agua y después de que Charlie fuese presentada como el avatar -ante la sorpresa del resto de los jovenes- decidieron que le darían su apoyo para acabar con aquella guerra.

Ahora la joven se encontraba caminando por uno de los pasillos rumbo al comedor junto al resto mientras le dedicaba miradas asesinas al consejero.

Al llegar la cena transcurría en silencio, una increíble calma invadía el lugar.

Lady Hinokaze fue la primera en romper el silencio.

— señorita Charlie, me gustaría que se quede en el palacio durante su estadía en la nación del fuego

— oh... Pues lady Hinokaze yo... No se que decir

La mujer sonrió con dulzura.

— madre, no hablarás en serio ¿no? -dijo Hinoaki sentado del lado derecho de la mujer, esta fruncido el ceño mas no borro su sonrisa

— oh, claro que hablo en serio y confió en que se sabrán comportar hijos mios

Aquello mas que un simple comentario era una amenaza silenciosa.

— lady Hinokaze yo... No podría, además aun tengo que en contrae la forma de manejar los otros elementos

La mujer amplio su sonrisa

— bien, en ese caso con mas razón debes quedarte, estoy segura que mi hijo, Hinoaki estará encantado de ayudarte ¿no es así hijo?

El hizo una mueca de disgusto, mas no dijo nada, sabia que aquello era un castigo.

Sonrió de lado dándole una mirada a la chica.

Y ahí ella lo supo, aquella era una sonrisa que prometía dolor.

— rayos...


	5. Convivencia

Era muy temprano, aun no salia el sol cuando en la habitación de la joven avatar alguien encendió las luces del lugar sacándola así de los dulces brazos de morfeo.

— pero ¿que rayos...?

— buen día joven avatar -era Tsurai con lo que la chica identifico como una agenda entre sus manos

— Tsurai ¿por que me levantas a esta hora?

— disculpe, pero vengo a informarle que el joven Hinoaki esta esperándola en el salón de entrenamientos para iniciar sus lecciones

— oh, gracias... Supongo

Se levanto a rastras mientras maldecía al príncipe entre dientes, sabia que lo había hecho adrede...

Al llegar al salón encontró al muchacho esperándola ya listo para iniciar.

— ya era hora -dijo este viéndola con sus fríos ojos, por un momento la chica pensó que era increíble que cuece maestro fuego

— eres un idiota...

El sonrió de lado, si, definitivamente se divertirla mucho entrenando a esa chica.

.

Eran las seis de la mañana, después de tres largas horas de entrenamiento ambos jóvenes fueron al comedor, lugar en el cual ya los estaban esperando los demás.

— buenos días hijo, buenos días joven avatar

— buenos días lady Hinokaze -contesto la chica para sentarce al lado de Azula

Hinoaki no contesto y simplemente se sentó junto a su gemelo

— ¿siempre es así? -pregunto la morena a la princesa del fuego

— si, ya te acostumbradas...

— Eh... claro

— ¿y como les fue con el entrenamiento? -pregunto Zuko

— oh, fue maravilloso, de hecho no puedo esperar hasta mañana... -contesto el gemelo

Charlie lo asesino con la mirada ¡el muy idiota la había torturado!

— me parece excelente que se lleven bien

— ¿por que lo dice lady Hinokaze?

— bueno, lo he estado pensando y creo que sera buena idea que Charlie vaya al instituto con ustedes...

Se formo el silencio mientras los cuatro jóvenes la veían con cara de "¿que?"

.

A la mañana siguiente un pequeño grupo de jóvenes se encontraba de camino a la escuela, la gran "Escuela secundaria de la nación del fuego".

Zumo iba a la cabeza del grupo, Azula y Mizuki hablaban sobre sus clases, Charlie montada sobre Ringo a la vez que murmuraba múltiples insultos en contra del pobre uniforme escolar y finalmente Hinoaki quien apartado del resto, se encontraba pensando en solo Dios sabe que...

Al llegar a la escuela el grupo se separo cada uno por su camino.

— ¡Zuko! -llamo un joven moreno

— Sokka... -correspondió el saludo

— oye, ¿es cierto que encontraron al avatar?

— ¿eh? ¿como lo sabes?

— pues... ¿tengo que recordarte que estamos en la secundaria?

— mmmm... Buen punto... -guardo silencio unos minutos- si, es verdad, ya la encontramos... Y de que manera, casi me mata

— ¿en serio? ¿y que le hiciste viejo?

— ¡¿yo?! ¡fue el torpe de Hinoaki!

El moreno estallo en carcajadas.

— entonces... ¿es una chica? ¿es guapa?

El príncipe alzo una ceja.

— si, lo es... -un grito lo interrumpió

— ¡Sokka!

— ups... Lo ciento, Katara me busca... ¡bueno amigo nos vemos mas tarde!

— loco... -Dijo viendo como el chico se alejaba

.

Por otra parte estaba Azula concentrada viendo uno de los muros de la escuela.

— oye Azula, no de como haces para encabezar la lista...

— Tae Lee, es fácil... Soy lista y responsable... Me ocupo de mis obligaciones... -contesto la princesa caminando rumbo a su salón después de haber visto el cuadro de honor

— pues yo que tu tendría cuidado, mira que Mai te quiere relegar...

— pues que lo intente, de todos modos hay cosas mas importantes que un muro...

Tae Lee suspiro, lo cierto es que su amiga era muy confiada en ocasiones...

.

Por otro lugar de la misma escuela se encontraba un joven pelinegro buscando algunas cosas de su casillero cuando una irritante voz lo saco de sus pensamientos...

— hola Hinoaki...

El chico cerro el locker de un portazo.

— ¿que quieres Mai?

— solo quería verte un rato, anda ni que estuviera haciendo algo malo...

El chico gruño y se fue ignorándola por completo rumbo a su siguiente clase...


	6. Rivalidad

— ¡vamos! ¡¿es eso todo lo que tienes?! -dijo Hinoali atrapando una patada de Charlie

Una semana había pasado desde el inicio de los entrenamientos y en ese tiempo había aprendido unas cuantas cosas...

1) Hinoaki era un idiota, aunque claro, tampoco es que necesitara mucho para saberlo.

2) Mai la odiaba, no sabia por que razón, pero la odiaba.

3) Mai quería a Hinoaki para si y haría lo que sea por conseguirlo.

4) Mizuki era muy inocente... Demasiado.

5) En ocasiones el par de gemelos eran como dos niños pequeños.

Y por ultimo y sumamente mas importante...

6) El reino tierra se mueve rápido y debía detenerlos...

— hmp... Ya veo por que Tsurai no creyó en que tu fueces el avatar... -dijo el príncipe provocando a la joven, quien se encontraba tirada en el piso agotada.

La chica no tardo en responder.

— ¿que dijiste? -lo señalo con un dedo a la vez que se levantaba- escucharme principio cubito de hielo, tú no tienes ningún derecho para hablarme de esa manera

— ¿cuanto creen que dura la paciencia de Charlie?

Pregunto el gemelo desde la puerta del salón de entrenamientos, donde se encontraba con los demás jóvenes, observando el entrenamiento de la avatar.

— no lo se, pero me gustaría verlo -contesto Azula divertida al comentario de su hermano

— ¡Zuko! ¡Azula! -los regaño la de ojos plata

— ¿que? -pregunto el príncipe con inocencia fingida- alguien tiene que poner en su sitio a mi hermano y si ella quiere hacerlo entonces ¿quien soy yo para detenerla?

Los demás suspiraron

— ¿sera que le pegó?

— no, dejaló Katara... Nunca cambiaran... -le contesto su hermano

En eso escucharon un fuerte golpe, dirigieron su atención de nuevo a los chicos que estaban entrenando para ver como la avatar salia furiosa del salón luego de darle un fuerte golpe al príncipe, el cual se quedó maldiciendole entre dientes.

Los jóvenes negaron con la cabeza a la vez que algunos sonreían divertidos por la escena.

.

Mientras de camino a los establos...

.

La joven avatar caminaba rumbo a ver como se encontraba su querido pez-dragón mientras que murmuraba varios improperios contra el príncipe.

En eso escucho una serie de explosiones, a lo que empezó a correr, venían del centro de la ciudad, eso no era buena señal. Llegó al establo y se subió al lomo del enorme animal quién se encontraba alerta ante el ruido de las explosiones.

— ¡vamos Ringo!

Empezaron a correr hacía la ciudad, en el camino se cruzó con Sokka quién iba a buscarla.

— ¿Charlie? ¡¿a donde vas?!

— ¡a ayudar a los ciudadanos! ¡avisa a los demás ve por ayuda!

— ¡mierda! Genial... -el chico empezó a correr en busca de los demás- esto va a terminar mal...

.

En la ciudad las cosas tampoco iban mejor, la gente corría por las calles en busca de los refugios, todo era un absoluto caos, solo quedaba esperar y rogar a que llegará un poco de ayuda...


	7. Preocupación

La s rayos del atardecer entraban por el balcón de la habitación, despertando por fin a la joven durmiente...

— ya despertarse...-dijo una voz masculina junto a ella

— ¿Hinoaki? -al reconocerlo no pudo evitar sentarse de súbito provocando un repentino dolor de cabeza, se Sobo la frente y sintió que estaba envuelta en vendas

— ¡oye! ¡oye! Acuestate, no debes moverte, aun estas débil...

— ¿que paso?

— espera aquí, voy a avisarle a los demás que ya despertarse -dijo para acto seguido levantarse y salir del lugar sin escuchar las quejas de la chica en busca de respuestas.

No paso mucho tiempo para que una mini multitud invadiera la habitación de la joven...

Esta los vio confundida, sin saber que pasaba a la vez que era asfixiada por una efusiva Mizuki, con cuidado de no lastimarlas Zuko se la quito de encima dejándola respirar por fin.

— ¿estas bien?

— Eh... Si.. Creo...

— eso es bueno, nos preocuparse a todos -dijo Zuko

— si, pero sobretodo al amargado de mi hermanito -añadió Azula fastidiando al mayor quien se encontraba en la puertapuerta

— ¿eh?

Sin saber por que la joven sintió su rostro arder

— ah... Oigan, pero ¿que fue lo que paso?

— bueno, para empezar, recibiste un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza...

Oh, cierto... Ahora empezaba a recordar...

 **Flash Back**

La chica se encontraba en una ardua pelea en contra de un grupo de soldados del Reino tierra, aún faltaban muchos y ya empezaba a sentirse agotada, la estaban rodeando.

Justo cuando uno de los soldados estaba por atacarla por la espalda una enorme llamarada de fuego lo mando a volar unos cuantos metros.

— ¡¿estas loca?! -escucho el grito furibundo de Hinoaki, quien llego junto a los demás y sin dudarlo se lanzo al ataque- ¡¿como se te ocurre venir tu sola?! ¡debiste haber esperado a los demás!

— ¡se me ocurre por el simple hecho de que no iba a abandonar a estas personas a su suerte!

— oigan ustedes dos ¡ya dejen de discutir! -les grito Katara

Tras aquel grito continuaron con la pelea y junto a los soldados de la nación del fuego derrotaron a los soldados invasores.

El problema vino cuando uno de los soldados que fueron derrotados lanzó un ataque...

— ¡Hinoaki!

Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue en cámara lenta...

La jóven corrió a todo lo que sus piernas le daban hasta llegar frente a el chico, recibiendo el ataque en su lugar.

Luego de eso todo se volvió negro...

 **Fin Flash Back**

— luego de eso Hinoaki te cargo y te trajo sobre Ringo al palacio -dijo Zuko

—asi es, no se ha separado de ti por nada desde entonces -agregó Sokka fastidiando al príncipe quien le dedicó una mirada asesina

Charlie sintió su rostro arder aun más que antes, tenia que ser una broma, una muy mala broma...

¿en serio aquel príncipe tan frío, ególatra, testarudo, odioso y malhumorado se había preocupado por ella?

— Eh... Gracias Hinoaki -balbuceó nerviosa

— no es nada, eres mi alumna, no podía dejar que te murieras

Ella alzó una ceja, ¿eso quería decir que la quería?

Iba a decir algo pero la llegada de dos personas mas en su habitación la interrumpió.

— Charlie, que bueno que has despertado

— gracias lady Hinokaze -agradeció la joven aun con la mente puesta en el asunto de Hinoaki- ya me siento mucho mejor

—eso es bueno -hablo Tsurai- ha estado una semana inconsciente y...

— ¡¿que yo que?! -grito la chica

— bien hecho genio, ya la alteraste -dijo con sarcasmo Hinoaki- aún no le habiamos dicho eso

— ups

Todos lo vieron de mala gana.

— bien pequeña, creo que es mejor que descanses, mandare a una sirvienta a que te traiga la cena

—pero...

E ignorándola los demás salieron dejándola sola en la habitación...


	8. Beso

Por los de la secundaria de la nación del fuego iba caminando una joven junto a su compañera, en busca de sus tan codiciado "premio" osease el mayor de los gemelos: Hinoaki.

Aquel joven de 17 años mayor de ambos gemelos heredero al trono, rebelde, frío, arrogante, solitario, orgulloso, egocéntrico y que sin dudarlo dos veces te asesinaría tan sólo con su mirada...

Cuando por fin lo encontró éste se encontraba revisando los resultados de unos exámenes en una cartelera, a su lado se encontraba la chica nueva, sin dudarlo dos veces se fue hasta dónde se encontraba el joven príncipe y situándose a su lado dijo:

\- hola Hinoaki

\- ¿que quieres ahora Mai?

\- vamos no seas así conmigo, yo sólo quiero hablar contigo

\- seguro... Tal y como hablaste con el capitán del equipo de fútbol ¿no?

Mientras esto pasaba Charlie veía la escena con curiosidad después de todo no todos los días se presentaba una escena cómo está ¿o si?

\- Hinoaki sabes que eso sólo fue un error

El príncipe sólo la fulminó con la mirada a la vez de Charlie y Suki les rodó una gota de sudor por la frente.

\- sí seguro el encontrarte besando con otro es sólo un error -dijo el muchacho con sarcasmo.

Entonces al príncipe se le ocurrió una brillante idea.

\- pues lamento decepcionarte pero debo decirte que ya estoy saliendo con alguien más

\- ¿a si?

Charlie y Suki alzaron una alzaron una ceja

\- si -y sin decir nada mas, tomo a Charlie de la cintura y la atrajo hacia si, besándola.

Lo que ocurrió a continuación fue lo siguiente:

Charlie abrió los ojos como nunca.

Mai se puso roja de ira.

A Suki le bajo una gota de sudor por la frente.

Zuko, Sokka, Katara, Azula, Mizuki y Tae Lee quienes pasaban en ese momento por el pasillo entraron en shock, quienes se quedaron con la boca abierta dejando caer los libros que llevaban en brazos.

Y el resto del alumnado que se encontraba en dicho pasillo guardaron silencio sepulcral para, acto seguido, empezar a tomar fotos de la escena.

Así es señores, la adolescencia y el cotilleo cuando se juntan son algo peligroso.

Al día siguiente en el palacio...

\- ¡Hinoaki! -se escucho el grito airado de la reina desde el despacho- ¡¿se puede saber que significa esto?!... -dijo señalando un diario, el cual tenia como portada a los dos jóvenes en pleno beso- quiero que me expliques esto ahora mismo...

Afuera, Zuko, Azula y Mizuki espiaban tras la puerta lo que pasaba dentro.

\- ¿cuanto tiempo creen que lo castigue? -susurro Zuko

\- no tengo idea, pero después de la golpiza que le dio Charlie en los entrenamientos... -dijo Azula con una sonrisa divertida por toda la situación.

Mizuki suspiro.

\- a estas alturas ya no se que pensar de Hinoaki...

En eso escucharon un grito proveniente de la entrada del palacio seguido de fuertes pisadas por el pasillo hacia donde ellos estaban.

\- estúpidos medios amarillistas... voy a matar a ese estúpido cubito de hielo -dijo llegando con los otros tres quienes la vieron nerviosos, lo cierto es que en ese estado la morena daba miedo- ¿y el idiota?

\- esta "hablando" con mamá... -contesto el muchacho para que, acto seguido, la puerta del despacho se abriera, mostrando a una furibunda reina.

\- entren -ordeno

Los adolescentes obedecieron sin chistar, aquella mujer cuando estaba molesta realmente era de temer

\- bien, en vista de las acciones de ni hijo me he visto obligada a tomar cartas en el asunto...

\- ¿a que se refiere? -preguntó Charlie sin decidir si quería saber la respuesta

-Charlie, mañana en la noche asistidas conmigo a una rueda de prensa en donde anunciaremos que eres el avatar...

La chica se quedo en shock, lo que menos se esperaba era eso, aunque claro, nada le ganaba en impresión al beso de Hinoaki.

Al recordar aquello la chica enrojeció.

\- Charlie ¿estas bien? -Mizuki interrumpió sus pensamientos

\- ¿eh? sí, si lo estoy ¿por que?

\- estas roja -le indico Azula

La avatar soltó una risa nerviosa

\- Eh, ¿por que no nos cuenta mas sobre la rueda de prensa? -dijo la morena tratando de cambiar de tema.

Hinoaki la miro con sospecha mientras la atención de todos regresaba a la mayor.

\- Charlie, mañana en la rueda de prensa te anunciaremos como el avatar, los reporteros están haciendo todo tipo de especulaciones sobre tu identidad y lo que menos necesitamos en este momento es un escándalo, o por lo menos no uno más grande de lo que es este... con una rueda de prensa por lo menos los ciudadanos y los reporteros ya sabrían quien eres y los demás reinos estarían avisados de que el nuevo avatar esta presente.

\- si, pero madre ¿no crees que seria un arma de doble filo? -preguntó Zuko con preocupación

\- es cierto, Charlie aún no sabe manejar todos los elementos

\- lo se, es por eso que debe seguir entrenando, Hinoaki ¿como va en su aprendizaje del fuego control?

\- ha mejorado, es capaz de controlar grandes llamaradas... aunque todavía le falta practica, pero podría decirse que es una buena guerrera

La morena alzo una ceja ¿acaso dijo que ella era una "buena guerrera"? los demás lo vieron como si de repente le hubiese salido una segunda cabeza, no todos los días se veía a Hinoaki alagar a Charlie, por que si, tratándose de el eso era un halago.

La reina sonrió complacida.

\- bien, en ese caso quiero que arreglen sus cosas, después de la rueda de prensa quiero que partan en busca del siguiente maestro para Charlie...

Tras esto el grupo de jóvenes guardo silencio.


	9. Conciencia

— Estúpido Hinoaki... -masculló la joven avatar mientras que avanzaba un un largo corredor después de haber tenido que asistir a una rueda de prensa, _su_ rueda de prensa...

Y es que ¡todo esto era tan confuso! se sentía enojada consigo misma, con Hinoaki y con los reporteros... pero sobretodo con Hinoaki.

Soltó un gruñido.

Y lo peor es que todo comenzó por un beso ¡por un beso!

Al recordar aquel detalle sintió sus mejillas arder.

Tenía que hacer algo con eso...

Desde aquel incidente no podía dejar de sonrojarse cada vez que recordaba aquel suceso...

— _El beso..._

Escuchó una voz en su cabeza, genial... lo único que le faltaba era el tener alucinaciones...

 _— No soy una alucinación, soy tu conciencia..._

— Si claro... -murmuró con sarcasmo

— _Afrontalo, Hinoaki te besó y lo peor de todo es que te gusto..._

— ¡Callate!

En momentos como ese agradecía que no hubiera nadie más en el pasillo.

— _Hinoaki te dio tu primer beso linda, no puedes ocultarlo, o por lo menos no de mi, después de todo... yo soy tú..._ Soltó un suspiro mientras que escuchaba la molesta risa en su cabeza.

— ¿ya terminaste de molestar parásito? ¿o esto va a ser muy seguido?

— _mmm... por el momento creo que te dejaré tranquila y me dedicaré a ver tu dramática vida amorosa..._ Dicho esto la voz desapareció.

Soltando un suspiro siguió avanzando, los muchachos la estaban esperando e iba tarde.

Cruzando una esquina chocó con alguien, alzó la mirada y vio los ojos dorados de Hinoaki...

Fantástico ¿no podía aparecer en otro momento?

El muchacho la sostuvo de la cintura evitando que cayese al suelo.

Y de nuevo no pudo evitar el enrojecimiento...

— Hinoaki... -su voz salio como un murmullo.

— Hey, los muchachos te están esperando...

—Eh... si, lo siento, ya iba de camino...

El asintió mientras empezaba a avanzar llevándola por un brazo.

Y un fugaz pensamiento recorrió su mente:

 _Te gusto..._


	10. Nota de la autora

Hola, lamento la demora al actualizar, pero he tenido una serie de problemas y realmente se me ha hecho dificil continuar.

Queria notificarles (si alguien todavia lee esto) que la historia será proximamente continuada por Wattpad, si estan interesados en leerla, pueden buscarla bajo el mismo titulo de aquí.

Mi username es ShikonNoTenshi (ya que alguien sin la suficiente imaginación decidió tomarse mi nick de FF) allí estaré publicando el resto de mis fics, no abandonaré la página pero no estaré con la misma frecuencia de antes.

Muchas gracias por seguirme en esta historia y espero no haya sido una molestia, esta nota será eliminada en lo que empiece a publicar este fic por Wattpad.

Aunque posiblemente la contunúe proximamente.

Saludos y besos.

Yami no ojo.


End file.
